Sealed With A Kiss
by adii1201
Summary: What if one day your whole world gets shaken by one single lie


**Disclaimer:** No one gave me this as a bday present, so it's still not mine.

**A/N:** Ok I really don't know how I came up with this but I just felt like writing it. So I did. I hope you'll like it. Please comment

_Sealed with a kiss_

Lynette was at home alone. It's been so long since she could sit with a good book and a cup of tea and just relax. She got drawn away by her book, not noticing the clock. It was the knock on the door that pulled her back to reality.

She opened the door to a stranger woman, trying to recall if she ever saw her.

"_Hello"_ she said with a smile.

"_Hi, I'm looking for Mrs. Scavo"_

"_That's me"_ Lynette laughed nervously.

"_My name is Liz. I just wanted to give you this and to say that I'm sorry for everything. I couldn't stop it from happening"_ she said handing Lynette an envelope.

"_What it this? What are you sorry for? Who are you?"_ Lynette fired questions.

"_You'll find out soon"_ she replied leaving before Lynette had the chance to ask any more questions.

Lynette entered back to her house, sitting on the sofa. She opened the envelope slowly, afraid of what she might find there. She took out a photo showing a man and a woman half naked kissing. She recognized the woman as Liz. She took a few minutes to recognize the man, not wanting to face the fact that it was her husband.

Her hands were shaking, tears floating her eyes. She noticed a letter in the envelope, hoping it said this was just a wicked joke.

"_Liz, I've been desperate and alone until you came. I've never been happier. I love you more than anything in the world! Yours forever, Tom S."_

Lynette dropped the papers to the floor, feeling an enormous pain spreading all over her body. _"He promised!"_ she cried. Her body couldn't bare the pain and she fainted, letting go of everything.

Tom came home that night, a huge smile across his face. All the kids were away on class trips and he was waiting for the day to be over so he could come home and have a quiet evening with his wife.

"_Lynnie I'm home!"_ Tom said as he closed the front door behind him. The house was too quiet he thought. He walked over to the sofa, only then seeing her lying there, looking so pale.

He touched her but she didn't move. _"Lynnie please wake up!"_ he called out, caressing her skin. She moved a little, opening her eyes slowly.

He smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her. She kissed him back, trying to remember what happened to her. And then she did. She pushed him away from her, her eyes filling with tears again and the pain already spreading over her body.

"_Don't touch me"_ she screamed, crying.

"_Why? What happened?"_ Tom asked, surprised and worried.

"_I can't believe you! I gave you all that I am and tried so hard to make you happy and I was stupid enough to think you respected me enough to tell me that you stopped loving me!"_

"_What are you talking about? Lynnie I love you more than anything in the world! And I've never been happier!"_

"_Funny since that's what you wrote to Liz."_ She screamed, hating that even now he was lying to her.

"_Who's Liz? Lynnie I don't know what you're talking about!"_

She bent down to the floor, picking the letter and the picture and handed them to him._ "Stop lying, you can't deny this"_

He looked at the picture and read the letter, a smile spread across his face. He was so sure he did something unforgivable!

"_Lynnie can't you see how old this picture is? She was my girlfriend before Annabel! I left her because she was too needy and she drove me crazy! I never loved her! And as for the letter that's not my handwriting!"_

"_Oh please! This is such an easy way out! She came here and gave me this, telling me she's sorry and that she couldn't stop this. She could only say it if you two were having an affair which you obviously did!"_

"_Lynnie tell me what can I do to make you believe me. I would never hurt you and I will never cheat on you!" _Tom said desperate to make her believe him.

"_You can't, it's too late. You should've though about it before hooking up with someone else. I want you out of the house."_

"_Lynette, come on! You can't be serious! I've never done anything to make you doubt my loyalty! Or my love! You have to believe me, please I can't live without you!"_ he begged, coming closer to her, trying to show her he really loves her but she pushed him away again, afraid that she'll give in to his touch and forget what he did.

"_Ok you know what? Let's find her and I'll prove you she's lying and that I'll never cheat on you" _he said grabbing her arm and taking her with him.

He found her address from the phone book and they both drove to her house. The ride was quiet; neither of them wants to add anything more.

They arrived to the house and Tom parked the car. He was about to help Lynette out like always but she didn't wait for him.

Tom knocked on the door and Liz opened, smiling at the sight of him. She didn't see Lynette at first and once she noticed her, her smile disappeared.

"_What is she doing here? I thought you said you'll leave her for me and now she knows so!"_ Liz said, a little angry.

"_Liz, why are you doing this? We broke up so long ago!"_

"_Tom you were here yesterday!"_

"_When?"_ Lynette suddenly asked.

"_Evening. At around 7"_

"_Liar! He was working and I was there!"_ Lynette said, realizing Tom might've said the truth after all.

"_Well maybe I got the time wrong but he was here. We made love on the sofa!_" Liz said, looking at Tom hoping he'd admit it.

"_Tell me what I have on my back then"_ Tom said, pushing Liz to stop lying.

She took a moment to think, trying to recall something. _"Noting. Noting at all!"_ she finally answered, glad she didn't fall for this.

Tom turned around, his back facing Liz. He took off his shirt. Lynette moved her hand on the scar her had from his back surgery. Tom gave a glance, smiling at her. She smiled back as tears fell from her eyes. _"He didn't do it"_ she thought to herself.

"_Liz, look, I'm sorry I broke up with you back then and I know I hurt you but I never loved you! And making the only woman I ever loved hate me won't bring me back to you!"_ Tom said, facing Liz again, emphasizing every word so that Liz would understand he'll never be with her.

He took Lynette's hand and they began walking to the car, leaving Liz behind them, calling for Tom that she loves him and that she wants him back.

They arrived home and Lynette turned to him. She didn't know how to say she's sorry.

"_Tom I…" _she tried talking, tears running down her face.

"_Shhh Lynnie, it doesn't matter. I love you and I want you to never doubt that"_ he said, pulling her closer to him.

She nodded. He kissed her tenderly and held her tightly.

"_You are everything to me and I've never been happier. Ever. I love you and always will"_ Tom said as he caressed her face.

"_I love you too"_ Lynette said, bringing her lips closer to his, sealing their endless love with a kiss.


End file.
